


Hagakure's a brat, a sweet brat.

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Togami waits til marriage to have sex, Hagakure marries him.I wrote this for a friend, You know who you are. Horny ass.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Hagakure's a brat, a sweet brat.

"Sooo... No more waiting?" Hagakures tone differed from the previous sentences, He almost sounded mad, "What do you mean by that?" Togami chipped, Turning his head, Staring at Hagakure.

"Y'now, Waiting for the s-sex!" It was painfully awkward to see Hagakure stumble on his words, "...are you trying to ask me something or what that a joke." Togami scoffed, "It's not a joke, Togamins. I'm asking you now; Will you please have sex with me?" Togami grinned before blinking slowly, Wrapping his face in a vail of confusion next. 

"That's... awfully bold of you to say, Hiro." 

"Am I not allowed to be bold around my Togamins?" Hagakure pouted, Almost impressing Togami with his honesty, "Well... I..." Scratch that, He was impressed. 

"Fine, We can do 'it' but only once." Hagakure grinned like a madman before jumping at Togami into a hug, Pinning him to the bed, "Thank you!" Hagakure overworked the thank into words, Dragging it out longer than it had to be, Togami hugged him back, Not wiping the look of confusion still.

"So who's topping?" Hagakure broke the silence with yet another question, "Topping?" "Yeah like when one guy goes ontop of the other to... y'now... fuck!" "Language." Togami snapped back at him, "And please show me an example, With your explination I'll be just as clueless as I am now." Togami scoffed again before Hagakure pulled away from the hug.

And flipped Togami over to his stomach.

"What... are you doing?" He could almost hear how smug Hagakure looked right now, But of course, Hagakure wasn't done.

Pushing Togami onto the bed, His head hit the pillow with a quiet thump, "Ok so this would be me topping," Hagakure started a small rant about what "Topping" and "Bottoming" means, Sometimes adding in "Switching", Which confused Togami even more. "Can we just get to it already, This is fine." He felt a hand on his shoulder, Then a warm breathe, "Are you sure this is good?" Togami sighed, "Yes, It is." And then felt a small kiss be given to his neck.

He remained silent, It did feel good afterall, Until he felt a small bite, Then a small kiss again, He took a shaky breath in, Savouring each bite then kiss, "Is this still good?" "Well, Yes, But please, Take my shirt off, It's getting in the way." Togami hummed out, Hagakure nodded, Pulling Togami back up before taking off his and his own shirt painfully slowly.

When both shirts were off, Togami was pinned right back down, Earning more tender kisses from his lover, Of course, Hagakures stubble (which he liked to call a beard) poked him a little bit, But nothing to ruin the mood.

Togami felt a hand creep down his chest, It was softer than he expected, Almost ghostly. "Wow, You washed your hands." He smiled hearing Hagakures annoyed groan, "Don't be mean." That cold tone was back, Making Togamis heart skip a beat, Hagakure rubbed Togamis chest slowly, Gifting him bites followed by kisses, Togami curled his fingers, Holding onto the pillow tighter.

And then Hagakure stopped.

Hagakure put his knees onto Togamis sides, Forcing his legs shut, "Hm? What's up?" Togami whined, "How long are you going to tease me? Please just get it over with." Hagakure giggled, "Alright, Gimmie a moment." Hagakure barked out, Togami closed his eyes, Taking a long sigh.

\---

"Wah..." 3 hours, They had spent 3 hours with Hagakure pleasuring Togami, Along with himself to a lesser extent, "Waaahhh..." Togami whined, "F-Fuck-" "Language." Hagakure copied before thrusting into Togami further, Drawing out a long moan.

The sounds in the room were dirty, Terribly dirty, A disgusting mix of moans, sobs, and slapping, Speaking of slapping: Hagakure was pounding into Togami, Reaching deep into him every hit, Forcing them both to shake violently if Hagakure ever stopped, The sobbing was from Togami, Overstimulated.

Hagakure finally pulled out, Having finished yet again, "Hhah... Mmngh... Hirooo..." Togami hiccuped out, Feeling god-knows-what leak out of him, Spit? Whatever. Togami couldn't help but cry out.

Hagakure whined (more of mocking Togami) back, "S...So was that w-worth the wait?" Togami nodded shakily, Staring into space, Until he focused, Getting his words back to his brain. 

"Ah... again..." He begged, Only to be pet on the head a little bit, "I-In a while okay? I got'sta rest...I'm...exausted." Hagakure smiled sweetly. 

"Isn't that a bold thing... to say, 'Kuya?" "...shut up..."

**Author's Note:**

> I am very tried from writing this, Goodbye every body, I'll see you next year, or maybe not ha hah hahaaahhhh, I lost motivation halfway through, you can tell when, i hope the person i wrote this for is happy, i love them, kinda


End file.
